Safe and Sound
by Urby
Summary: Some things never changed. Eternian Central Command remained a cold, imposing place, full of solemn corridors and hostility. But there was a pocket of light and openness - Edea's room, which always stayed unlocked and was always familiar.


Edea tried not to show it, but leaping through worlds scared her. The Holy Pillar was a frightening experience in itself, but with every new Luxendarc came the creeping realization that she would once again have to spill blood. Blood of people she knew, respected, grew strong with. Dread made her weapons feel heavy.

Every new Luxendarc meant having to cut down someone close to her heart, but she steeled herself by telling herself (and the others) that perhaps these people might know something about why they kept failing. Perhaps Einheria would point her in the right direction. Or Kamiizumi would impart some wisdom.

Maybe this time, her father would tell her what he knew, and he would know exactly what to do. She always hoped.

Some things never changed. Eternian Central Command remained a cold, imposing place, full of solemn corridors and hostility. But there was a pocket of light and openness - her own room, which always stayed unlocked and was always familiar. A place to rest before ascending into the chambers she knew her father would be waiting in.

"Looks like we can stay here for the night," Edea said, throwing the curtains open to let in the last of the sun's rays. "Thank goodness Father never seems to think about barring our entry into this room."

The other warriors of light were too exhausted to answer. She didn't blame them - stairs upon stairs, battles upon battles. She was worn out as well.

"Right, so, there should be some mattresses in that closet over there," she said, gesturing with more energy than she actually felt. "And clean sheets are in this dresser...though I'm not sure if there are enough pillows. Can one of you manage without one?"

"Can't we...just..." Tiz began, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm? What is it? Speak up."

Agnès shuffled nervously. Tiz cleared his throat. "Well, isn't there already a bed here? It's pretty big..."

"This bed happens to be _my_ bed," Edea said, stepping in front of it. "And, considering this is _my_ room, I would think I have a right to it."

"Come now, let's not argue. Could someone give me a hand here?" Ringabel said, pulling out one of the closet mattresses.

Edea felt a bit ashamed at her own selfishness, but infiltrating the Eternian Central Command always put her on edge. It was more than a simple physical taxation. She needed comfort, some rest for her aching heart. Something intimate and familiar. She helped the other three set up their mattresses, but couldn't help but feel a little bit wretched anyway.

The halls outside her room were quiet. The room darkened by degrees with the fading daylight. A hush settled on the room like snow.

And yet Edea could not rest.

_They've slept on worse. At least it's not the ground...they should be comfortable..._

_What should I say to Father? Is it possible to confront him without crossing his blade? Or...do I _want_ to fight him?_

Frustration heated her body. She was almost too hot under her blankets, right at the cusp of sweating, and all in all, entirely uncomfortable. She felt as if she was going to thrash her sheets...

The sound of someone rising disturbed her thoughts. She sat up in an instant.

"Edea?" Agnès' voice was a hushed peep. "Is...is it possible for me to borrow a blanket from you?"

Edea's eyes had not quite adjusted to the dark room yet, but Agnès' shivering form was easy to discern. Her first instinct was to shout _Yes! Take as many as you need!_ but something about the tiny silhouette of her friend - chill made the Anchiem native withdraw into herself - made Edea reconsider.

"You can sleep in my bed if you like," Edea said softly.

Agnès started. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! You'll be much warmer here," Edea flipped her covers to let Agnès in underneath them. The vestal hesitated, but bolted into the bed gratefully. Edea giggled quietly as Agnès burrowed into the sheets. "Don't get lost in there."

"Thank you," Agnès whispered after she had settled down.

"No problem. Good night."

Silence once more. Edea stared at the ceiling, her mind churning.

Something stirred. Again Edea sat up, squinting against the dark.

Tiz's yawn put her at ease. He shuffled to his feet and was making a great effort to walk across the room without making any noise. ...And not making very good progress.

"What are you doing?" Edea asked flatly.

"Um...I need a drink of water."

"Washroom's two doors to the left. Your path is clear, don't bother sneaking."

"Oh...thanks."

Edea sighed. Tiz scuttled out of the room quickly, his footsteps barely audible. She could see a bit of light from the washroom from underneath her door.

_Ack...I hope that doesn't warn any of the guards...Wait, what am I thinking? Everyone should be asleep at this hour. Father wouldn't attack us while we're in our nightclothes, would he?_ Edea picked at her lower lip in worry. Her shoulder blades burned.

The light went out and Tiz halted in the doorway. Edea stared at him, expecting him to move, but he seemed frozen in place.

"I can't see," Tiz said softly, as if he was unsure that anyone would hear him. "I don't want to step on anybody..."

Edea rolled her eyes. Of course, if he had just left a brightly lit room, coming back to this one would pose a problem. "Come over here then. There's room for you."

"Huh? In...in your bed, you mean?"

"Yes. Quickly, so you don't wake Ringabel," Edea said. Tiz approached hurriedly. "No, this is my side. Go around."

Edea picked up one of her pillows and smiled into it. Tiz snuck around to the other side and slid under the covers...he was settling down...ah, there it was, a tiny squeak of surprise.

"Agnès!?"

"Tiz! What are you doing here!"

"Edea said...d-do you want me to leave?"

"I-it's quite alright...I don't mind."

Edea shook with silent laughter, hoping that her amusement wasn't obvious. Luckily, Tiz and Agnès seemed oblivious and quieted quickly. Edea chittered into her pillow for a few more moments before composing herself enough to lay back and try to rest.

Her mind continued to gnaw restlessly at the thought of the day ahead, but her body had calmed, at least. She could feel her limbs resting, even though she felt alert and awake. A bit disconcerting, but an improvement over a few hours ago.

She followed spackles of darkness with her eyes. The features of her room, while still a bit obscured by lack of light, stood out to her now. Curtains stirring in the wind the windows could never quite keep out. Weapons and shields lovingly arranged on the wall. Paintings of her family in simpler times. ...And a person seated in front of them. Edea pushed herself up for a clearer view, blinking in disbelief. Ringabel was a little distance from his sleeping mat, but she hadn't even heard anything...

She tried to figure out which one of the paintings he was contemplating - hopefully not the portrait of her when she was young! - but it didn't appear to be so. His head was tilted upwards, which meant...

_The one with Mother and Father, perhaps?_

He sat very straight and rigid, as if he was at attention. It was...strange, to see him so still like that. So melancholy.

Ringabel lowered his head, slumping over, and sighed, which was barely audible over the white noise of the wind outside. Edea's shoulder blades burned again - there was something just a little bit unbearable about the sight - so she picked up a pillow and threw it across the room at him.

The pillow landed with a limp flop next to Ringabel, who turned numbly towards it. He picked it up slowly, as if in disbelief, and turned to face Edea. She didn't know what to say, or if she should even say anything. She sat still.

He pushed himself up to his feet and crossed the room quietly, placing the pillow at the foot of the bed.

"Ringabel," Edea said in a low voice, afraid she might wake the sleeping Agnès and Tiz.

Ringabel hesitated. A little shaft of moonlight struck across his face, though it barely illuminated anything. "What is it, Edea?"

"Come join us."

Ringabel chuckled softly. "Isn't it getting a little full in there?"

"Just get in, there's room for you."

Ringabel shook his head good-naturedly and sidled around the bed, settling in next to Tiz noiselessly. And there was stillness again.

Edea took in a deep breath, let it out in a long sigh, and plopped back onto her pillow, finally feeling the heaviness of sleep. She only had to herd all of her friends into her bed before she could actually rest. Somehow, she wasn't surprised. She closed her eyes, contented warmth coursing through her limbs.

Something touched her on the head - a hand, most likely - which nearly brought her out of her doze, but she refused to let it rouse her. She growled softly.

A chuckle again. "Good night."

* * *

"Well, good morning everyone."

"Nnh...Ringabel? You're here too?"

"I managed to secure an invitation. How is everyone feeling?"

"...Cold."

"Nothing a little bit of movement can't cure, I'm sure? Come on now."

Yawning, stretching, scratching at heads and wiping of eyes. Three heroes of light shook themselves awake.

"Hey, Edea is still asleep," Tiz said, clambering out of the bed.

"Is that any surprise? She spent a long night shuffling us around the room," Ringabel said, busying himself with a hairbrush.

Edea stirred, making a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. Agnès stroked her hair gently. "There is still time, Edea. You can rest."

The Grand Marshal's daughter burrowed her face into her pillow a little more and sighed. Her companions smiled amongst themselves.

"...But what are we going to do about breakfast though?"


End file.
